Dopplegangers
by Logar3
Summary: Inko worried for her son. While he had Bakugou Katsuki as a friend, she worried that he wouldn't be enough. She didn't want him to grow up with only one friend. So when he manifested a Quirk that fixed this problem entirely, she was very relieved. She also felt like she was going crazy with all the children now running around her house. [Cloning Quirk AU][Hope you enjoy!]
1. Seeing Double or Triple, or Quadruple

Izuku Midoriya was an only child.

His mother had him 4 years ago with his father, Hisashi, before he vanished, and even Inko didn't know where he went. Izuku didn't mind much. Even before he vanished, his dad had never been around much, so he didn't really mind that his dad was now never around.

His mum was good to him, the best, but even she felt that he was lonely sometimes. She tried her best to keep his socialised, but he was a shy boy, only really letting himself out around Katsuki, or if someone wanted to talk about either All Might or any of the top 10.

Katsuki was his best friend, but Inko still worried it wasn't enough. Especially after… _the incident._ One of the worst, most stressful days of her life.

He was in class with Katsuki when an explosion went off. The teachers did a few basic tests and found that Katsuki could make explosions from his hands. He was ecstatic, second only to Izuku.

Izuku had been a hero fan ever since he was able to understand what they were. He was smart and looked at ways heroes could use their Quirks better. While sometimes they were silly, like him suggesting endeavour could cook his own food, allowing him to save on electricity bills [admittedly, his fan-site seemed to like the idea], some were actually quite helpful.

He had started to analyse Katsuki's Quirk almost as soon as the explosion went off. He poked and prodded, writing down 'notes' [scribbles that only he could understand] and muttering constantly.

Katsuki snapped him out of it. "Cmon Deku, leave me alone! I wanna go outside and blow something up!" he had a manic grin on his face, imagining himself blowing up a tree. Izuku pouted, before snapping his 'notes' shut and letting Katsuki up.

They ran outside, Katsuki releasing smaller explosion every few seconds, before he smacked the ground, putting as much energy into it as he could. He and Izuku were flung back, and teachers started rushing out to check on what had happened.

They were both unconscious. And were sent straight to the general hospital. Izuku woke up first, panicking. "Kachaan! Is Kachaan okay Mr Doctor sir!?" The doctor put his hand on Izuku's shoulder to make sure he didn't get up.

"Don't worry young man, Katsuki will be fine. He has a concussion, and some cuts and bruises, as do you, but he will be fine after a while". Izuku smiled at this, before promptly falling back to sleep.

The doctor checked to make sure he was alright, but he had fallen asleep due to exhaustion, not injury. The smiled at the boy, he was hurt, and the first thing he could think of was if his friend was alright? 'This kid is a diamond in the rough'.

He flinched as the door to the 2 boys shared room was practically kicked off its hinges, revealing a pissed off Mitsuki, and an extremely worried Inko. "What in gods name happened!" again he flinched at the venom in the blonde's voice.

The doctor straightened himself. "I have good news and I have bad news. Bad news first. Your son, Mrs Bakugou, has a few cuts and bruises, as well as a concussion, but he will be fine after a few days".

Ms Midoriya, your son avoided a concussion but has a rather nasty cut running down from his left shoulder, to his right hip. It was superficial and very shallow, but it will scar". He steeled himself for the reaction of the parents. Mitsuki was placated, slightly, but still wanted to know what happened. Inko looked even more worried than angry.

"The good news is, Mrs Bakugou, congratulations, your sons Quirk has manifested. From what the teachers told me, he can release explosions of varying size and power from his palms, and possibly his feet". Mitsuki's face softened a bit. He had gotten a super-cool Quirk. She was glad, it was all Katsuki ever talked about.

Inko spoke up. "So they will be fine? What about the damages to the school grounds?" The doctor didn't answer, he didn't know. There was a knock at the door and the principal walked into the room.

"While I will be asking for some compensation of course, as it was his first time experimenting with a, how shall I put this, volatile Quirk, we have insurance that should cover the rest". He nodded as he spoke.

"A small fee of around 8000 yen total should be enough for the hole in the playground". Inko and Mitsuki nodded as well, they knew they had to, but Inko worried that Izuku might not be getting a figurine this month.

"Thank you, Now, I will take my leave and allow the two little ones to rest. Goodbye". The man walked out, and the mothers headed to their sons. They didn't leave until the boys were ready to go home, and as they walked to the car, Mitsuki spoke up.

"Katsuki, I think you have something to say to Izuku here". Katsuki dropped his head, quietly mumbling. "Sorry Deku I didn't mean to hurt you". Mitsuki nodded as Izuku teared up at the apology.

"That's alright Kachaan! Now we know what your Quirk can do, we can train it to be even better!" Izuku accentuated his enthusiasm with a skyward punch. Making the two mothers laugh. Only around 16 hours after their first real injuries, and things were already going back to normal.

* * *

"CMON DEKU! You gotta be strong for when you get your Quirk!" This was a few months after the incident, and Izuku was getting impatient. He still hadn't manifested his Quirk, why hasn't he manifested his Quirk yet?!

He was jogging alongside Kachaan when they came to the river. Usually, it was quite shallow, but with the rain that had been going for the last few weeks, it was higher than either of them could swim in. They decided that walking along the fallen tree would be easier.

As they were walking over it, Kachaan slipped slightly but righted himself with his explosions after a second. Izuku had jumped forward to grab him, not realising he was fine, and he slipped.

He could feel himself falling, and all he could think of was "I need someone to catch me!" and that's when he jolted to a stop, Kachaan yelping in fright. 'Wait, fright?! Kachaan is fearless!" Izuku looked up…

And saw himself. He wasn't exactly like him, he didn't have green eyes, but they were just as brilliant, if blue. The boy pulled Izuku up onto the log with a smile, before smacking into Izuku's chest and vanishing.

The 2 remaining boys ran to the other side of the river and sat down. Izuku was hyperventilating, and felt really tired."Kachaan". He looked up towards the boy. "Do you think that was my Quirk?"

Kachaan scoffed. "Of course, it was you nerd! Wasn't mine, and there's no-one else around!" he smirked at Izuku. "Now, let's get home quick so we can tell Auntie Inko about this!" The boy started to run back towards the house, and Izuku followed him, super-excited.

They arrived home and Kachaan had to stop himself from blowing the front door of its hinges in excitement. Auntie Inko would be mad at him if he did that. So would his mum.

"Auntie Inko!"

"Mum!"

She came running out to the front room when she heard them yelling, but slowed down once she saw they were OK. "What is it, sweety? What happened?" she was crossing her fingers behind her back.

"I got my Quirk mum! I got my Quirk!" Izuku was practically vibrating in excitement. Inko was as well. She was hoping this day would come soon. "Well, Izuku! What is your Quirk?!" she asked in a loud enough voice for Mitsuki to hear from the other room.

"Yo! Did the brat get his Quirk as well!?" Mitsuki came running in from the other room almost as fast as Inko had, smiling widely. "Yes, I did Auntie Mitsu! Watch this!" He closed his eyes as he focused. He focused on that feeling of needing someone. 'I need to show mum and Auntie'.

He heard their surprised shouts as he felt the energy leave him. Standing next to him, was a near-perfect copy of Izuku, the only difference being his bright red hair. The red-zuku looked over towards the two adults and waved.

"Hi mum!, Hi Auntie! I'm a clone!" he was beaming broadly, as was the main Izuku. They both turned at the same time, arms raised for high fives. They did a perfect high five, perfectly synced.

"So is this like a hive mind deal like in those horror movies or are you straight up clones?" Kachaan asked before he got smacked on the head by Mitsuki. "Katsuki Bakugou you know you're not allowed to watch those movies".

Izuku [both Izuku's] giggled at this and looked at each other curiously. The regular Izuku spoke up. "I don't think its a hive mind. I don't feel like I'm controlling the other me". Red-zuku laughed and banged on his chest.

"I remember the conversation before I was created, but I don't think regular clone problems will be a big deal here. I have this feeling... It's like I have this hard-wired knowledge that I'm a clone".

Regular Izuku laughed. "That's so cool! If I can figure out how to make more of us we all be friends with each other! Imagine that mum, any number of exact copies of me!" Inko put on a smile for her son, but inside she was preparing herself. 1 Izuku was already quite a handful. Now she had 2, possibly even more?

Lord help her.

* * *

Izuku and Red-zuku ran to his (their?) room and grabbed for the notebook. Red-zuku stopped and let Izuku grab it, before stepping back. Izuku snapped the book open to the page that held his self-portrait.

He wrote down 'Cloning' above his portrait, before Red-zuku stopped him. 'While that's a good name, shouldn't we think of a cooler name?" Izuku nodded. That did sound like a good idea. All the best heroes had cool Quirk names [except All-Might of course, but he didn't even have a boring name for it, he never told anyone.]

Kachaan had reached his door and was still staring at Red-Zuku with awe and confusion. He walked up to red-zuku and tapped his shoulder. "So are you like, just another Deku?" Red-zuku laughed.

"I have all of Izuku's memories, but don't worry Kachaan, I'm not gonna try to replace him". Red-zuku chuckled at this. "At least, not yet…" he had put on his best villain voice, but the 4-year-old had a super squeaky voice, voiding any scariness he was able to muster up.

Kachaan just laughed at this waving his hand at red-zuku. "Good, no red-head could ever take my broccoli-based best friend from me". Before smacking his hand over his mouth and growling.

Izuku's eyes started to water. It had been a while since Kachaan had called him 'his best friend' and Izuku had to fight back tears. He saw the tissues on the other side of the room and thought about how he needed them right now.

Almost instantly as he had the thought, another figure appeared into the room, this time with green hair, and pure green skin. The 2nd clone walked over to the tissues, throwing them to the regular Izuku.

He caught them and wiped his eyes, before completely crashing. He had been drained of energy already, from his exercise, his shock from the fall, and apparently, his creation of clones.

Just before he fell unconscious, he felt 2 pairs of hands holding him up, dragging him towards his bed. He was placed on the bed, and he saw Kachaan cover him in his blankets.

Kachaan and the Super-Greenie, as well as Red-zuku, walked out into the lounge room, where Inko and Mitsuki were talking about Izuku's Quirk. Inko looked up and smiled at the 3 of them, before noticing Super-Greenie's eyes.

"Izuku! What happened to your skin!" Super-Greenie held up his arms. "Don't worry mum! I'm a clone! #1's skin is fine! He's just sleeping!" Inko was surprised to hear this, but both red-zuku and Katsuki were nodding in agreement.

"You know what, I'm pretty tired as well. Maybe we should all go to bed?" Red-zuku piped up, and Super-Greenie nodded. They both started to walk towards #1's room, before stopping. "Do we sleep in there?" or do we sleep on the couch?" Inko spoke up.

"How about this. You two sleep on the couch tonight, and we'll go to the doctor tomorrow, see what exactly is happening". The two clones nodded, before Inko said goodbye to the Bakugous, and grabbed some spare blankets, spreading them out the couch.

"Well then, goodnight, Izuku #2 & 3" Inko turned off the lights and smiled, her baby had everything she wanted. A Quirk and a way to [literally] make new friends.

* * *

Red-zuku and Super-Greenie both woke up early in the morning, running towards Izuku's room. They knocked on the door and Izuku quickly opened it. He was already holding two different outfits for the clones to change into. They already had their own shoes.

All three of them got dressed, before basically ambushing Inko in her sleep. With all three of them attempting to wake her up, she stood no chance of sleeping in today. She groaned, and rolled over, hearing one of the Izuku's giggle as they were rolled over with her.

She opened her eyes and saw the three boys staring at her smiling. All three of them were practically bursting with excitement, and she knew she had to get up. She stood up and the three of them ran into the lounge room.

They started to draw and write down notes on Izuku's Quirk, doing 'tests' on the clones [which always devolved into tickle fights] and getting Izuku to try and make another one. Inko stopped them though.

"Izuku Midoriya no more clones until we see the doctor, okay? I don't want you accidentally hurting yourself". Izuku [All three Izuku's] looked down in disappointment. They all agreed to make no more clones until the doctor said it was safe.

Inko made breakfast, enough for 4 people, and turned on the hero news channel. It wasn't time to go for their appointment yet, and hero news was always a reliable distraction that Inko could use.

All three Izuku's ran towards the couch, watching in awe as a relatively new pro-hero to go solo, Present Mic, took out a villain that had been terrorising people outside of a mall. Izuku asked Super-greenie nicely to go get the notebook, and he complied, running off to get it. He came back a second later holding the book and 3 pens, and they got to work noting down all the stuff that had happened in the fight.

Inko smiled as she readied herself for the appointment. She loved her son, and she was both over the moon to have more of his energy and excitement around the house, but also completely terrified. What would having 2 more, possibly even more than that, Izuku's around the house be like? They couldn't keep sleeping on the couch, but she liked to have the spare room as storage and for the occasional guest.

She also wondered at the food costs. Did the clones need to eat? Could Izuku take the clones back? Was she stuck with 3 Izuku's forever? These questions and more swirled through her head as she sat down with her 3 boys to watch the aftermath of the fight.

They watched another 3 interview's before Inko decided they should be leaving, and told all 3 of them to get up. "C'mon boys, we have to get to the doctors now, we don't wanna be late!" The 3 Izuku's nodded, scurrying out the door.

They raced each other to the car, before playing rock-paper-scissors to see who got to sit in the front. It was a frustrating game to watch. They all picked the same thinge every time. Inko got sick of it quickly and said that Super-Greenie could sit in the front on the way there, with Red-zuku on the way back. Izuku seemed to understand her reasoning.

They drove to the doctors and the receptionist greeted them as they entered. "Welcome to our clinic! How can I help you today?" Inko smiled at her and pointed to the 3 boys standing around her legs. "I have an appointment with Dr Yashimo for a Quirk assessment".

"Of course, ms Midoriya, right this way" She walked Inko and the 3 Izuku-teers over to an office and herded the boys inside. Inko shuddered at the sight of how unruly they were being. How is she gonna take care of three Izuku's?

"Ah Ms Midoriya! Welcome, welcome!" The doctor stood up and shook Inko's hand. "How may I help you today? I'm assuming it's about the boys of course?" Inko nodded, pointing to the [now-sitting] boys.

"Well sir, My son got his Quirk. The one with green hair, but not green skin, that one is my son. The other two are… Clones". The doctor's eyes opened wide as he stroked his beard. This was interesting.

"Clones? That's quite a rare type of Quirk. Are you sure?" Inko poked Izuku prime and whispered something in his ear. Izuku got up, as did the other 2 Izuku's. "Yes, Mr doctor sir! These two are my clones, mum said I could make another one guys!" the other 2 boys cheered.

Izuku shut his eyes and focused. 'I wanna show mum and the doctor that I can do this. I need to show mum and the doctor I can do this. Maybe blue hair this time? That would be cool!"

He opened his eyes and saw another Izuku staring at him, with bright blue hair. "MUM I DID IT". Dr Yashimo was surprised but excited when he saw the clone appear. "Mum I did it! And I think I chose his hair colour!" Inko couldn't help but smile. That was pretty cool.

Blueberry looked around and waved at the doctor. "Hi there! I'm another clone!" The doctor nodded as he wrote down notes on his computer. 'Can create copies, can edit cosmetic, possibly genetic, factors in the clones when focused, random variations when unfocused'. It was already a powerful Quirk, as Dr Yashimo noted that the clone was wearing the same outfit Izuku prime was.

'Duplication of clothing points to duplication of anything he holds or wears, more tests are needed'. He finished writing his notes and printed out copies of his early observations. He handed one to Inko, who put it in her purse, and put the other into a new folder for Izuku.

"Well Ms Midoriya, I'll have to take some blood, as well as some other tests, but for now the only downside I can see is fatigue when creating the clones. You said he went to sleep and the clones stayed, and he wasn't tired when he woke up, so they don't seem to sap his energy permanently, just at creation".

He opened his cupboard and searched around a bit, before pulling a card out of his drawer. He handed it to Inko, and she raised her eyebrow as she read it. "Clone Identity therapy?" why does Izuku need this?"

"Well Ms Midoriya, we have had a few people in recent years with cloning Quirks that lead to conditions to Imposter syndrome and existential crises. We hope to get Izuku into the program early so that he can avoid these conditions entirely".

Inko nodded, understanding the reasoning. She looked over to the 4 boys and sighed. Now there were 4. If this kept up, she would have to get a new job.

* * *

When they got home, the 4 Izukus ran into his room, and she could hear the giggling and clanking from the kitchen, concerned. She wondered if he could take back the clones. They couldn't just be around forever now could they?

She started cooking Katsudon. She made a whole lot of it, now that she had to feed 5 people. They ate, and Inko had to split the 4 Izuku's up. It was late, and he, no… they, had school tomorrow.

They eventually fell asleep, and Inko sat down on the couch, exhausted. She was woken back up right before she fell asleep by a knock on the door. She sighed and made her way to the door.

"What's up Mitsuki? How can I help you?" she tried to keep her friendly demeanour, but she was freaking exhausted, and it came out in her tone. Mitsuki noticed this, wincing slightly. She was an aggressive woman, but even she knew not to fuck with Inko in a bad mood.

"Sorry if I woke you but Inko, just wanted to see how our 2 new friends were settling". Inko nodded, waving her inside. Mitsuki laughed as she saw the Izuku with blue hair sleeping on a bean bag.

"Another one? How many can he make?" Mitsuki was genuinely curious about this, she hadn't seen a Quirk like this before. Inko shrugged. "At the moment the doctor can't tell. The doctor said it drained him of energy to make them, not to sustain them. What if he doesn't have a limit in number, but energy? What if he is able to make a new one every morning, what if-?!"

Mitsuki was worried for Inko. she was starting to have a panic attack at the prospects of trying to take care of increasing numbers of Izuku's. Mitsuki had seen this kind of panic attack before, back when Hisashi left being the prime example.

She wrapped her arms around Inko and patted her hair, just like she had done almost 5 years ago. She hummed a soft tune, one that Inko's mum used to sing to her as a child. She could almost feel the difference it made in Inko. she almost immediately felt her straighten up, breathing deeply.

"Sorry Mitsu, just got a bit wrapped up in the possibilities". _And now she was apologising?_ Mitsuki giggled. She couldn't believe that. "Don't worry Ink-stain, it's completely fine. Your right to worry about that, but Izuku is a smart boy, he will realise that he either has to get rid of them, or not make more".

She thought about that for a second. "Wait, can he get rid of them?" Inko shrugged. "The doctor had said it was impossible to know for now, at least until he got better control of his Quirk".

Mitsuki nodded, understanding her concern. She still didn't allow Katsuki to practise his Quirk within a 50m radius of other people after the accident when it manifested. "Well then, how about after the boys get back from school tomorrow, we look around for a Quirk training facility that can help?"

Inko nodded, smiling. "Yea, that sounds like a great ide-" and she was out. The brat, no the 4 brats, must have been quite a handful if Inko passed out like this. She made a mental note to scold Izuku for causing his mum so much trouble.

* * *

The next day at school was odd for the Izuku's. The others in his class didn't comment much about Izuku's 'new friends' as Kachaan had called them, and Izuku started to think that he had scared people into not overwhelming him.

The 4 boys looked funny to the other kids, and Kachaan laughed as they walked in behind Izuku like ducklings. All 4 of them were in all Might hoodies, and they seemed to have planned which clones wore which, to Kachaan's amusement.

You had Izuku prime, in his Young Age hoodie, Red-zuku in a Bronze Age hoodie, Super-greenie in a Silver Age hoodie, and Blueberry in a Golden Age hoodie. The kids started to whisper about how similar they looked to each other, wondering if Izuku had secret siblings.

"Now everyone, please allow me to introduce some temporary new classmates of yours, Izuku's clones!" the kids were silent for a second before the classroom erupted into shouting and questions. There was a shout and a bang that was louder than anything else, and the class shut up.

"Alright, you damn Extras! You wanna ask Deku questions? Hands up, just like for the teacher!" Izuku smiled at him. In his own weird, aggressive way, Kachaan cared. Hands shot up all over the classroom as everyone was curious. The clones just stood at the front of the room, laughing.

Izuku picked out a boy from the crown, a large boy who's Quirk allowed him to turn into a cat at will. "So Deku, is this your Quirk? Or did you get hit with someone else's?" Kachaan growled at the boy. He knew that he was partially to blame for making people think Izuku was Quirkless, but he did feel bad about it sometimes, not that he would ever show it to anyone.

"Uh yes, this is my Quirk now, I can create clones of myself!" he pointed to the 3 Izuku's. "This is Red-zuku, Super-Greenie, and Blueberry. Since they all call themselves Izuku, I gave them nicknames!" He smiled at the class.

He pointed to the next person, a girl that could control her hair colour. "How do we know your the real one? Blueberry could be the actual Izuku with hair-dye." Blueberry laughed. "Nope! I know I'm a clone, I just have this feeling in the back of my mind". The girl nodded, still a little suspicious.

Izuku chose another person, a girl who could make a noise-cancelling field. She grinned as he chose her, jumping up from her seat. "Can you make another one for us now?" Izuku grinned at this, he had hoped someone would ask him to do that!

He closed his eyes, focusing on creating another clone, and felt the air shift beside him, he felt the now-familiar pull on his stamina, and broke out into a smile, opening his eyes. Stood in front of him was a clone very different to the rest.

The class started freaking out, Kachaan especially. Standing in front of him, wearing exact copies of his clothing, with long green hair and bright green eyes, was a girl.

The clone was a Girl.


	2. Learning Curve

The clone was a girl.

The entire class was flipping out. Kachaan was trying to calm everyone down, but it wasn't working. A teacher with a Quirk that could mildly affect emotion tried to calm everyone down, but it wasn't enough.

A girl sitting in the front row, Rei, had jumped from her seat and was now bouncing up and down, holding the clone's hands. "OMG OMG OMG, You're a girl? How are you a girl? Deku? Why is she a girl? Did you know you could do that? Did you-"

Izuku was stunned. He didn't know he could do that, he knew he could change things about the clones, but he could make them girls? Rei stopped bouncing as she saw his expression, letting the clone go.

"You didn't know you could do this could you Deku?" She was grinning as she said it, he had always liked rei more than the rest, she was the closest to he was in terms of Quirk analysis, not that the 4-year-olds were masters of it.

They walked to their desks as the teacher got spots for the 4 clones. As Rei and Izuku Prime started to chat, Kachaan and the rest of the class were dumbfounded. The teacher had pushed her Quirk, making everyone calm down, and now that it was quiet, she started the lesson.

The day continued, Izuku asking the female clone what he wanted him to call her, and she said that she would rather an actual name over a nickname. They talked and they decided on the name Izumi.

"Izumi" as he learned throughout the day, was the most drastically different to him, which meant that she was different at all over appearance. Now, he was smart, but even he couldn't figure out why she would be acting slightly different to the rest of the clones until a teacher heard his mumbling.

"Maybe it's because of how the brain differs between boys and girls?" Izuku and Izumi looked up at him. Izuku liked that explanation, and Izumi seemed to agree. They walked around the different groups in the classroom, collecting clones like a game of snake, before walking with Kachaan out of the school, towards his house.

"So Izuku, how did you make the girl?" Izuku and all the rest of the clones froze in their tracks, staring at him. Had he just called him [and her] Izuku? Not Deku? Izuku!? Izuku and the clones tackled Bakugou into a group hug, and he started yelling at them.

"Get off me you bastards! Get the hell off me!" he did a small but loud explosion, and Izuku Prime called the clones off of him. He noticed Izumi letting go a second later than the rest of the clones.

"What the fuck was that for Izuku? Izuku's? Was it cause I used your name?" The 4 Izuku's and Izumi nodded excitedly, and Kachaan sighed. "Well I can't call you Deku anymore, you're not useless…" the last bit was mumbled quietly, but Izuku and the clones were already crying. They didn't hug him, as they knew that would make him angry, but they chatted happily the entire way home.

As the 6 of them reached the Midoriya household and walked inside, they heard Mitsuki talking to Inko in the lounge room. "Damn little man! 1 day at school with a Quirk and your bringing home girls! Thought Katsuki would be first, honestly, but not for a couple of years".

Kachaan was blushing heavily at this, Inko laughing. Then Inko looked over at the girl in question. She saw the clothes she was wearing, and the colour of her hair… OH NO. "Izuku, please tell me that isn't another clone!"

All 6 of them flinched. They probably should have asked first before creating Izumi. "Uh mum, auntie Mitsu, I would like you to meet Izumi! She didn't want a nickname, and didn't think she should be called Izuku as well! In fact, she's actually different from me! My teacher says its cause boys and girls think differently!"

Inko sighed, she had expected another clone, how could she not have, it was Izuku' first day back with a Quirk, and he had been dying to be able to flaunt a Quirk since he had turned 3. What she hadn't expected was to see her son as a girl. Wait- was she her daughter now?

"It's fine Izuku, Izumi will just have to take your room, you guys can have a sleepover in the lounge room tonight". At this, The 4 Izuku's cheered and Izumi pouted. She couldn't understand why she was being separated, being 4 years old and all.

But she had Izuku's memories, and while there wasn't many, as they were all still young, she knew not to argue when Inko put on her mum tone, so she helped the boys grab extra sleeping stuff from the cupboard, and played with them, talking about Quirks and stuff until bedtime.

* * *

School was easy for Izuku. He had always been smart, and he knew that his rumoured Quirklessness had impacted how his teachers viewed him, he just hoped it wasn't affecting his 'grades', which really didn't matter in preschool.

He was almost right about that. Most of the teachers hadn't started to grade his work differently, except his least favourite, Mr Tabito. Mr Tabito had a powerful Quirk, the ability to put people he touched unconscious instantly, but never wanted to be a hero. He was a grumpy, angry man that taught the kids math, and he didn't like weaklings or idiots.

Izuku noticed that after he got his Quirk, his 'grades' in math were steadily increasing. He asked Mr Tabito why, and he just gave him a non-answer. "Kid, you're just doing better I guess". Izuku didn't believe him for a second but let it go, if he was getting better grades, so be it.

School was also apparently easy for his clones. They got near-identical scores on their tests, with the exception of Izumi, she scored better on history than the boys did, but lower on math. Izuku was still trying to figure that one out.

Really he was still trying to figure it all out. He hadn't tried to make another clone since Izumi, as he had noticed his mums face when he made Blueberry and Izumi, she wasn't happy, she was anxious, and he wanted that to stop, so he didn't make more.

Kachaan would come over almost every day to hang out with them, and while he was a little weirded out at first, he eventually got used to having 5 friends instead of 1. Izuku was happy with how things were going.

He still wanted to be a hero, and he knew that all the best heroes were physically strong. He and the clones began to train their bodies, asking Inko for advice, she said that it wasn't a good idea to grow muscles when they were only small children, as it could hurt them later on.

She agreed to join them 4 times a week on a run, up and down the nearby beach. The beach wasn't the cleanest, people had recently started to illegally dump here, as the water currents brought it to the beach.

Izuku and the clones grew even closer as the years went on. At the age of 7, they all signed up for some martial arts classes and were getting really good at it. They were kicking ass in their schoolwork, the 5 of them, as well as Kachaan consistently the top of their class.

They were getting better consistently with their martial arts and their fitness, able to run up and down the beach with little difficulty. Inko was looking much better as well, and it made them all happy to see her happier as well.

But it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. People still tried to make the clones feel bad about being clones. No matter how many times Izuku had to stop a potential fight between red-zuku and a bully, no matter how many time Kachaan stood up for Izumi in class, there was always someone trying to make them feel bad about themselves.

But this wasn't the worst event. The worst event was the day Izuku discovered another part of his Quirk.

* * *

They were 9 years old.

Izuku and his clones were helping clean up the house for Inko's birthday, making it spotless so she could relax. Izumi was out with her at the mall shopping, and she had dragged Kachaan along with her.

Izuku, Red-zuku, Super-Greenie and Blueberry had almost finished cleaning the house when Blueberry approached Izuku, holding folded sheets. He placed them down on the table and grabbed Izuku Prime from behind, holding him in a chokehold, but not applying pressure.

"Hey, Primo! You need any help cleaning the dishes?" Izuku laughed at the nickname, they had all come up with it together after Kachaan suggested that Izuku needed a nickname as well.

Izuku span, reversing the chokehold, hand on Blueberry's neck. "Nope! It's all good, I don't need you right now!" The second the words left his mouth, he felt a surge of energy. The 3 clones in the room with him collapsed, before disappearing completely.

Izuku screamed. He ran over to where there had been, screaming, yelling, demanding the world give him his brothers back. He felt like he had enough energy to run a mile, but he couldn't bring himself to stand. He must have made a lot of noise because a few seconds after he started, he heard the front door unlock, and Mitsuki can streaking into the house.

"Izuku! What's wrong buddy!? What happened!?" Mitsuki pulled Izuku into a hug, letting him cry into her shoulder. He was trying to form words, but couldn't. His clones, no… His brothers had just vanished in front of him, and he was getting a weird feeling in his brain.

"Aunite Mitsu, I think I made them go away. I made my brothers leave". Izuku was bawling, and Mitsu was trying to stealthily text Inko to come home. She put her phone away after this but could hear and feel the mass of texts she was getting.

"Its ok buddy, it's all good, are you Ok? Can you tell me what happened?" Izuku nodded, taking a few deep breaths. He was holding his head. OH GOD was he hurt?! Mitsuki's instincts screamed at her to shove the boy in her car and drive 150km/hour to the hospital, but she was waiting for Inko, she didn't want to scare her more than she already had.

As Izuku explained what happened, he started to whimper and clutch his head tighter every now and then. When Mitsuki asked him about it, he responded. "I feel like a can see what happened to them the 4 years they existed. Oh god! Auntie Mitsu! Did I kill them?! Heroes don't kill people!"

Mitsuki was shocked. He seemed to have re-absorbed the clones. If Inko hadn't texted her asking about Izumi, she assumed she was fine, so it was only the 3 in the room? And he got their memories?! His Quirk is insanely weird, but that isn't what he needs to hear right now'.

"No sweety, you didn't kill anyone, you didn't kill anyone…" she sat with Izuku, comforting the boy, as he sat in her lap, crying and muttering about how 'heroes didn't kill people'. Every time she heard it, she would reassure him that he hadn't.

She heard the stomping on the stairs, 3 pairs, one heavier, 2 lighter. Izuku seemed to hear it as well, as Inko, Izumi, and Kachaan came storming into the apartment. Inko ran over to Izuku, followed by Izumi, while Kachaan went and stood near the table.

As the 2 girls got near Izuku, he yelled and grabbed a book, swatting Izumi away from him, catching her on the arm. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Inko was well past the verge of tears at this point. "I'LL JUST END UP KILLING YOU AS WELL".

This shocked Inko to the core. Izuku had killed someone!? Where were his brothers? His clones? She saw the cleaning tools strewn around the room, looking as if half-way through use. Izumi was crying now, as well clutching her arm, but complied with Izuku's request.

She went and stood over near Kachaan, crying into his shoulder, while he was just staring blankly at Izuku, who had apparently killed someone. It took awhile you for Izuku to calm himself enough to give a coherent retelling of the story, even with Mitsuki's help.

As Izuku and Mitsuki explained what had happened, Inko, Izumi and Kachaan were horrified. Kachaan looked over at Izumi, if they hadn't been out shopping she would have been erased as well. He had just lost 3 of his friends, he couldn't stand the thought of losing her as well.

Inko grabbed Izuku and put his shoes on for him. Asking Mitsuki to keep Izumi at the apartment, just in case, she drove Izuku to the hospital. She had always wondered if he was able to recall the clones he had created, but if it had this much of an effect on the boy, she wished he wasn't.

* * *

She rushed into the lobby, holding Izuku in a princess carry, with him crying into her neck. The receptionist immediately called her up, worrying herself for the child. "What happened Ma'am, is he OK?" Inko shook her head slightly at this.

"There was an accident with his Quirk, He is having headaches and he is overflowing with energy". That's how he had described it. "He is also in extreme emotional distress". The receptionist nodded, calling someone on her phone.

Inko picked up words like, 'Therapist', 'Midoryia', and 'Doctor'. The receptionist had recognised her? Why? Because of Clone Identity Therapy? Who cared, all Inko knew was that someone was coming to help her son.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked back and didn't recognise the man who was looking at her. He was blue hoodie over some hospital robes, holding onto his IV drip with his other hand. There was something about the hair and the eyes that felt familiar to Inko, but she had other priorities.

"Ma'am, are you alright? You're hyperventilating.'' Right, that made sense, she was stressed beyond belief at this point, about to scream, asking where the hell the doctor was, her baby was in trouble!

The man with the long blonde hair directed her to a chair, before sitting down next to her. "It's alright miss, everything will be OK, your son will be safe". Inko didn't know why these strangers words were helping so much. Something in his tone, the way he whole-heartedly believed his words, calmed her.

It seemed to have a similar effect on Izuku if lessened. He wasn't bawling his eyes out anymore, just crying softly, questioning why the world had taken his brothers from him. During one of his mumbles, the blond man heard him mutter "I killed them, I can"t be a hero, I killed them".

He was about to ask his mother what he meant by that, before stopping himself, that would just stress them out further. Or would it be a good outlet for them? As he was debating with himself, the doctor came rushing into the room, making a bee-line for the Midoriya's.

"Inko! What happened, please, come with me…" he looked over to the blonde man, and Inko heard him say; "Thank you for calming them down Toshi". 'Toshi' huh, she would have to thank him after this. It would have been bad for her to have a panic attack, especially while Izuku was having one as well.

The doctor brought Izuku into a private room and laid him down on the bed. He gave the boy a quick sleeping agent, as he couldn't have the boy collapsing off the bed. As Izuku fell asleep, he turned to Inko, asking what had happened. As Inko explained what had happened to the doctor, he was mortified.

After assuring Inko that there was no physical damage to her son, she thanked the doctor and went out into the waiting room. She was happy he was physically OK but was not ready to just leave him at the hospital.

As she got to the waiting room, she saw the man with the long blonde hair [his name was Toshi] speaking with a doctor, as well as a small woman in a hero's costume. Izuku was a super-fan for Hero's, so Inko had a passable knowledge of them. Inko knew that this hero did something with healing but couldn't remember her name.

Inko was surprised when she found herself walking up to the three of them, she hadn't noticed herself moving as she went through her own head. Toshinori looked up at her approach. 'Ah, Good evening miss, is everything alright?" Inko nodded, sitting down next to him.

If The 2 people talking to Toshinori minded, they didn't say anything. With a 'don't over-do it Toshi' from the hero, the other 2 walked away. Inko waited until they were out of earshot before talking to the man.

"Thank you, Toshi is it?" He seemed surprised. "I heard the doctor call you that after you helped calm me down. My name is Inko Midoriya. I must thank you for that. It wasn't right for me to act like that when my son has it worse". 'Toshi' shook his head.

"If I may, miss Midoriya. You were worried about your son. You should never apologise for that." He gave her a smile. 'God that's so familiar'. "You are allowed to feel stressed, and it is not your fault that you get panic attacks. Do not blame yourself at all. The doctors will take care of your boy".

She smiled back at him, already crying, when had she started? When had she stopped? She didn't know why she was so open with this man. He just emitted an aura of safety. "Miss Midoriya, what was your boy saying about killing someone?"

The feeling of safety fled from her, giving its place to her anxiety, sparking and wracking her body. Toshi seemed to realise this. "Oh, I'm sorry, if you don't want to tell me that completely fine". Inko shook her head.

"No, you just took me by surprise. My son's name is Izuku, and he is able to create independent clones. For the last 4 years, since his Quirk manifested, we grew to a family of 6. Me, Izuku, and 4 clones". She shuddered before continuing. "Today, while I was out with one of the clones, Izuku accidentally… erased 3 of the clones".

"He is guilty about this beyond belief, and to make it even worse, he got the memories of the clones. he, a 9-year-old boy, was just suddenly hit with 15 years worth of memories. He is currently under anesthetics, and I don't know if he's going to be mentally OK".

Toshi just nodded and listened as she spoke. He had dealt with people in her situation before. OK, not exactly, but similar. He knew that at this point, she just needed to vent. As she finished, he spoke up. "Your boy will be alright Inko, do you mind if I call you Inko?"

It was weird, she didn't mind. "Izuku sounds like a strong boy for dealing with it as well as he has, many people would have stop functioning by now. 15 years is a lot of time. He will pull through from this".

Inko looked up at Toshi as he continued. "I am in a similar situation. Only just recently I was in a fight, a fight where I believe I accidentally killed someone. It has been knawing at me. I know that if I hadn't, I would be dead, but it's still hard. Here" Inko was confused as he passed her a card from the pocket in his hoodie.

It read 'Toshinori Yagi'. "If you or Midoriya need to talk about this or anything else, please feel free to call me, I'll be available to talk". Inko's tear ducts redoubled their efforts. She was bawling, clutching onto the stranger.

* * *

Izuku woke up after a few hours. He wasn't screaming, he just calmly woke up, and called for his mum. She was escorted to his room by a nurse. As she got to the door, Izuku gave her a small wave.

"Hey, mum". Was all he said. But Inko still froze. His pronunciation was excellent for a 9 year old, near flawless. She looked into his eyes and saw experience WELL beyond his years, and when she realised why, she ran over to Izuku and gave him a hug.

"Izuku! Are you OK? How are you feeling? What to do remember happening?" Inko threw question after question at the boy, wanting to know exactly how this had affected him. He giggled at her questioning. This shocked Inko, he was giggling? Just hours after he came into the hospital bawling his eyes out.

"It's fine, mum, It's fine now because as I was sleeping, I saw them. I saw my brothers. The collection of memories I got from there re-absorbing, given form in my mind". He tapped the side of his head and smiled at her. "They told me they didn't blame me, that mistakes happen, and that now I can play with them while I sleep!"

Inko was shocked. She had seen people change quickly after traumatic events, but this was insane. She talked with him for a while longer, before he fell back to sleep naturally. She hadn't liked the conversation. Izuku seemed to mature.

The doctors theorised that it was because he was now technically had 23 years of life experience within him. This worried Inko even more. Would he still be her Izuku? Had he turned into someone else?

She was shaken out of her panic attack by Izuku rolling over in his sleep, cuddling his pillow and mumbling about katsudon. She smiled at this. She knew her son, this would be a change, but they could deal with this, all 3 of them.

The next day the doctors handed them some paperwork for mandatory therapy sessions, and an order to increase his Clone Identity therapy up to once a week, instead of the usual once a fortnight.

She knew that changes like this had been coming and she realised how much Izuku was going to need it. That didn't stop her from hating every second of the hospital visit. Mitsuki came to pick them up the next day, leaving Izumi with Kachaan and Masaru.

The car ride home was quiet, and even Mitsuki, who lived with a boy that could explode at any moment, was weirded out by Izuku's calm nature. She didn't question it though, as Inko shot her a look to leave it.

Izumi was already out of the door by the time Izuku and the two women got to the top of the stairs. She stayed away from Izuku, following his last request from her. It was obvious that she had been crying, and as Kachaan followed her out with a wet shoulder, it looked like he had been forced into an emotional support role. The two women worried about that, Katsuki wasn't very good at emotional support.

Izumi and Katsuki noticed Izuku's demeanour and were confused. As he explained it to them as he had Inko and Mitsuki, they were worried and happy for Izuku. Izumi took a step closer. "Is it OK if I give you hug now Izu-bro? I really wanna give you a hug".

Inko was about to protest when Izuku stepped forward as well, wrapping Izumi into a hug. "It's OK, I'll do my best to never scare you like that again. I'll never hurt you, ever". Inko was crying again, Mitsuki was pretending not to, Kachaan had run back into his apartment, probably to hide his tears from them all.

They stayed like this for a while. Before everyone went to their respective apartments and went to sleep.

* * *

Toshinori jumped as he got a call while sitting in his room. He had only just defeated All for One a few weeks ago and was still recovering from his gruesome injury. 'Unknown number heh? I wonder…' it had been a few days since he had met Inko, and he hadn't received a call from her yet. He clicked the 'answer' button and was greeted by a softly sobbing Inko.

"Inko, its good to hear from you. How are you holding up with all of this?" Toshinori had been in this comfort role many times, too many victims, and many victims relatives. He was unfortunately very experienced with this.

Inko started to vent to him. He knew she needed this, just like she had needed it that night at the hospital. He listened. He answered questions. He spent the next 4 hours talking on the phone with Inko Midoriya about Izuku, about Izumi, about heroes, villains, trauma and happiness.

He waved away the doctors that came to check on him so he didn't interrupt Inko. she NEEDED this. He had seen too many times the hero's that abandoned victims after saving them, leading to even worse problems than what they had been saved from. He refused to be one of them, even if he was injured himself.

And so he talked. And as he talked to Inko he got more and more curious about her son. A 9-year-old boy that was mentally 23? It sounded like something out of an anime, but this was the world they lived in. Quirks were weird.

And they way Inko talked about her son. About how he wanted to be a hero, about how he had been bullied for the months after his 4th birthday for being Quirkless, only to realise that people were only against him because he was weak, and when he became strong welcomed him.

She spoke about how much Izuku had hated that. How he used to ask her why he was treated differently now that he wasn't 'Quirkless'. Toshinori knew he shouldn't get attached to the boy, or to his mother, but as he talked he found it harder and harder not to sympathise with the family.

After a while, Inko fell asleep mid-sentence. It was now 1:30 in the morning. They had been talking for almost 5 and a half hours now. He was exhausted but felt like he had done something truly good, and after his weeks of pain, after his a big fight, it was a nice feeling.

Maybe he would meet the boy one day. With a heart of gold like he had, he might just be the person he was looking for. He at least seemed like an interesting option.


	3. Learning New Thing and Blowing Stuff Up!

It was a weird week for everyone who knew Izuku. The incident had happened on a Saturday, so the Sunday was used as a resting period for everyone involved. Izuku spent most of it with Izumi and Katsuki, who were a little creeped out about their friends newfound mental capacity, but quickly realised he was still the same Izuku, just a lot smarter.

His mother was worried sick about the boy. She had watched the children play for a while, just to make sure that Izuku didn't absorb Izumi or anything like that. She knew he wouldn't do it on purpose. He loved Izumi like a sister, which she basically was at this point.

Izumi and Izuku were different in a few ways thanks to their different biologies. Izumi was less awkward around people and was more emotionally intelligent than her 'brother'. Even before the incident had always been the more academically intelligent, but only really shot ahead of her after absorbing the 3 other clones.

They shared their heroic spirit, known as the hero twins by their peers. They always seemed to show up whenever someone was being bullied or picked on. People theorised about that being their second Quirk, but the rumour never got any traction due to how absurd it was.

Katsuki never left Izumi alone with Izuku for very long. The loss of the 3 clones had really hit him the hardest. They had been his friends, but the 2 remaining friends had just accepted Izuku's bullshit reasoning as to why they shouldn't be sad. In his heart, he believed Izuku, but he still hurt a bit, not that anyone would ever be told that.

The teachers at his school almost immediately noticed his proficiency with year 4 work, knocking every other student out of the park with his reading and writing. The teachers put him onto some more advanced stuff, which he gladly threw himself at.

The week continued and Izuku was treated oddly by his peers. They still thanked him when he helped them with schoolwork, or defended them from a bully, or let them join in his games, but they treated him in a different sense.

Before it had been genuine gratitude, now it was a cautious acceptance of the new Izuku. Izumi and Katsuki tried to help as best they could, trying to showcase how he was still izuku, just smarter, but some of the class had a hard time accepting it.

Izuku didn't care. He was getting straight A's, kicking ass in his Martial arts, now shooting up the dojo's ranks as he showed off his 20 [mental] years of experience perform the moves. He was put into advanced classes for almost every subject and excelled.

On the first Saturday after the incident, Izuku did what Inko had been afraid of. He made another clone. She saw him writing down the specifics of what he wanted the clone to be like, which lessened her worry a bit, at least he was being careful about it.

When he showed everyone what he was trying to do, the worry came back in full force. He was attempting to make a clone that had a Quirk. He figured that; Quirks were passed down parents. And if he could make a clone that was a girl, what said he couldn't make a clone that's genes gave it Katsuki's explosion Quirk?

"Please mum! I just wanna study a bit of biology to improve my Quirk! Imagine what I could do if this works! As long as I memorise the genetics that give Katsuki his Quirk, I could change those in my clones and he could do it too! Imagine how versatile a hero I could be!"

Inko was sitting on the couch with Mitsuki, Katsuki, and Izumi. Each of them looked both worried and curious. Except for Katsuki, Katsuki seemed excited, which almost shocked Inko more than Izuku had. Katsuki was extremely proud of his Quirk, and she had expected him to blow up [hehehe] in anger about Izuku even trying to use it.

She looked back over to Izuku, who was giving her the god-damn puppy dog eyes. She never could resist the puppy-dog eyes. She sighed. "Fine izuku, you can study a bit of Biology. But if you ever get to a point where you're taking blood samples, you need to get an adult to supervise, okay?"

Izuku ran at her and gave her a hug, beaming so bright she thought that Australia might see the light. "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" he grabbed Katsuki and dragged him towards his room, Izumi following. Before she could get far, Inko grabbed her shoulder.

"Izumi, keep an eye on him, he's reckless and extremely smart. Who knows what he could do to himself…"

* * *

Izuku studied biology as if his life depended on it. He was given special books from his teachers after he explained his reasoning to them, and the teachers were more than happy to give him something that would distract him. He had started to become quite the distraction in class, as he was studying higher than everyone else, he would often fall into his mumble attacks, as the class had started calling them, and wouldn't stop until Katsuki gave him a smack.

So they got permission from the principal to teach Izuku Biology. They got guests from multiple high schools and colleges to come in every now and then to help with his studies, and he loved it. He kept up his grades, and as such was allowed to spend more and more time studying Biology.

The science had exploded at the start of Quirks, becoming one of the most studied branches of science. That meant that Izuku had no shortage of material to work with. He experimented with his clones, seeing if just willing them to have the Explosion Quirk would work, but it seemed he needed to know what gave Katsuki the Quirk to make the clone have it.

He kept studying all throughout the rest of Primary school until the day came when he was graduating year 6. It was a small ceremony. Primary school graduations aren't that big a deal, but the kids seemed to enjoy it. Izuku and Izumi were 10 years old, while Katsuki was just barely 11.

There was a speech by the principal, a speech by the kid's teachers, and the school band played a song about goodbyes. Inko cried, Izuku cried, Izumi cried. Katsuki laughed as they cried, not being able to wait to get out of the school. He couldn't understand why the Midoriya's cried so much, he had done it a few times and hated it!

But he was used to it at this point, and just rolled with it. They finished up at the party, and the 2 families split into their separate cars to head home. It didn't really matter though, as the parents knew that the kids would just reconvene the second the cars were parked.

Izuku was excited for this day for another reason past Graduating primary school. The biologist equipment that one of his teachers was donating to him was arriving today, and Izuku couldn't wait to get the equipment, as it gave him a way to test what he called the _'Quirked Clone Theory'_.

As soon as the car was parked he sprinted up the stairs towards his home and yelled with joy as he saw the packages out front. He grabbed the boxes and sprinted to his room, and didn't let anyone in his room for about 4 hours. Inko tried to get him out of his room a couple of times, but he was too busy setting the machines up to hear her.

She sighed and went back to cooking dinner and chatting with Mitsuki while Katsuki played a video game with Izumi. They were just as used to Izuku's tendencies as she was, and they knew that the only way to not get caught up in his insane experiments was to leave him be.

Izuku emerged from his room a couple of hours later, smiling widely. "Hey, guys, Guess what! The machine works! I can study people's DNA with this!" The 4 of them looked at Izuku with mild concern into how he had tested that.

"After dinner can I borrow Kachaan, please!? You can stay with me and watch like I promised Aunti Mitsu!" he was jumping up and down in excitement. They knew he had been waiting for this moment for months, if not years.

Mitsuki looked over to her son, who was grinning ear to ear. He seemed fine with it. "If Katsuki is OK with it, then yes. And I will be staying to watch". He nodded and sat down, vibrating with excitement as he waiting for dinner to be ready.

The kids ate quicker than the 2 women had ever seen them eat before. Apparently even Izumi was excited about these upcoming experiments. Mitsuki ate quickly, not wanting to have to deal with too much nagging to hurry up from the kids.

She finished up and followed the children into Izuku's room. Next to his desk was now a large metal device that Izuku explained would help him determine which parts of the DNA determined Quirks.

He got Katsuki to sit down next to the machine and place his arm inside the machine. He was grinning widely as Izuku strapped his arm down. Mitsuki was worried, mainly because she had no idea how the machine worked. Izuku had tried to explain it to her, but she didn't understand. All she knew was that if she was here, then he would be extracting some blood from Katsuki

As Izuku seemed to be satisfied with the setup, he moved over to the computer on his desk and clicked on a large green button on-screen. The machine started whirring, and Katsuki grimaced slightly as a small needle went into his arm and drew some blood. It only took a moment, and the needle retracted quickly, and Izuku unstrapped his friend.

"Thanks, Kachaan! With this, I might be able to replicate your Quirk with a clone! Imagine that! I could help you figure out techniques!" he was ecstatic. His machine worked! He could do this! He could be a hero with his army of Izuku's!

Now, all he had to do was study Katsuki's DNA, and figure out which parts give him his Quirk. Easy peasy… right?

* * *

"Welcome back everyone, it's good to see you all again. Before we start I would like you to welcome our newest member". Izuku looked around the room before he saw a man in a weird mask approach the group. Izuku had seen a mask like that somewhere before, probably in one of his old pre-Quirk comic books.

Izuku had been going to 'Clone Identity therapy' for about 6 years at this point, and while the specifics of his Quirk seemed to make him immune to many of the psychological downsides faced by other cloning Quirks, he was still required to attend the sessions, which had increased in frequency after he had reabsorbed his brothers.

He didn't understand why he had to come anymore. Sure he was smarter, he had like, 15 years worth of practice doing up to year 5 work, so he was super far ahead of anyone in his year. That was a good thing right? Apparently he had shown 'Mild personality shift' after the incident, but he didn't think he had changed that much.

He looked around the group. There were around 7 members, 8 with the new guy. Izuku was the youngest by a long shot, but there was a girl around 16 that also attended, named Hiruma Umeki. Izuku liked the girl. She was able to change large amounts of material into clones of herself that looked like a moving statue.

Izuku was angry at the person that had caused Umeki to need to go to therapy sessions. Someone at her school had asked if she was a clone made out of a clump of meat and hair after seeing her Quirk in action when she was younger. This led to a prolonged panic attack on her part, eventually leading to a near suicide attempt. She had been in the therapy for almost 4 years now.

The oldest was a man, aged 32, named Egawa Benjiro. He was able to split put a copy of his mind into action figures and dolls, and they were able to move around and think for themselves. He mostly used this to perform incredible 'puppet' shows for children. Izuku loved the shows, especially when he let Benjiro borrow some of his All Might figurines to re-create one of his more famous fights.

The rest were pretty quiet. They had different abilities that allowed them to create clones in some capacity. Most were there of their own volition, like Benjiro, but others were forced to come, Like Izuku and Umeki.

Back to the new guy for a second, he looked very interesting. He was wearing normal clothes except for the weird mask. Izuku realised where he had seen a mask like that before, and figured it was a good way to initiate a conversation. It seemed like the meeting had already started, but he had been caught up in his own mind.

"Jin, please introduce yourself". Izuku perked up at this, pulling out his special clone notebook. This notebook was smaller than the rest but incredibly detailed. He spent his time at these sessions analysing the other's Quirks and personalities.

The man bowed to the small circle of people. "Good afternoon **[Good morning]**. My **[our] **name is Jin Bubaigawara **[Twice]**. My Quirk **[power] **is called 'double'. Izuku was writing this all down, especially noting how he seemed to contradict himself. 'Possible personality disorder? Further questioning required'.

Jin smacked the ground and raised his hand, a weird brown mud-like substance spilling from his hand, eventually solidifying into a copy of himself. Jin seemed concerned about this, as he then stood back from the clone and looked to the session head. The man nodded to Jin, flashing him a thumbs up.

"My Quirk allows me to create clones **[Doubles]** of myself and other people as long as I have physical contact with the person **[I don't need physical contact!],** and know their dimensions **[Not needed either!]**". As he finished his sentence the clones seemed to melt down into the brown liquid again. Jin grabbed his head and took a few deeps breaths.

Izuku had noted everything down in his book for now, along with a sketch of the man. The instructor put them through a few mental exercises and went through the normal process of reassuring the participants that they were the originals in different ways.

After a while, they were allowed their regular free time. This was usually spent by Izuku playing on his phone, but today there was someone new. There was never anyone new, so he was instantly curious.

He ran over to the masked man. "Hi, there! My names Izuku! Your Jin right?" The man recoiled from him for a second, before calming down. He looked at the boy that had spoken to him. He was short, very young, but spoke with the proficiency of an adult. Jin was instantly curious.

"Yep! **[Nope!]** My name is **[isnt]** Jin Bubaigawara, nice to meet you young man **[Go away please!]**." Izuku giggled at this. Jin was surprised, most people found his contradictions of himself to be annoying or creepy, but this boy was giggling.

"Well, Jin, it's great to meet you! I won't ask about why your here, that normally doesn't end well for me or the person I ask… ANYWAY!" Jin was startled as the boy pulled himself from his mumblings. "I study Quirks as a hobby. Would you be willing to let me ask some questions about it?"

Jin laughed at this. The boy seemed way to smart for his age, and he guessed it was probably something to do with his Quirk. He liked the kid. He didn't insult him, he didn't say he was weird, he just… accepted him. Jin had been trying to find a place that accepted him for a while now, but never found a place that clicked.

This boy seemed to radiate this aura. Jin felt safe around the kid, and so he agreed to the questioning. The boy asked Questions about memories, strength, the number of clones he could make, stuff like that. Jin answered as best he could, but was surprised by the observation the boy seemed to make.

He had never tried to make his clones stronger by eating different foods. He had never tried to absorb the doubles memories when he turned them off. This boy was obviously a genius at Quirk analysis, and before he knew it, Jin had spent the entirety of the free time given to them speaking with the boy.

As Izuku was picked up by his mother, Jin was approached by one of the other participants. They patted him on the shoulder as he watched Izuku and his mum drive away, waving to them. "Hah! Another one has fallen to the Midoriya effect!" Jin had flinched at the sudden contact but calmed down after the girl released him.

"Don't worry dude, it's nothing bad. Midoriya just has this effect on people. He probably doesn't even know that he does it, but honestly, I would go to war against All Might himself if I heard he made Midoriya cry". The girl chuckled. "Any of us would, and while you might try to fight it, but you'll be just like us after a few more of these meetings.

Jin nodded. He didn't want to fight this 'Midoriya effect'. The boy made him forget his troubles. Made him forget his identity problems. Looking back on the conversation they had, his eyes widened when he couldn't remember him contradicting himself the entire conversation.

Jin made a promise to himself there and then. He would try to get better, if not for his own sake than so he could make Izuku as content as the boy made him.

* * *

It was a quiet night at the Midoriya household. Izuku was in his room studying the blood sample he had gotten from Katsuki like he had been for weeks now. Izumi and Katsuki were on the couch watching another All Might fight, apparently the man was fighting a villain that had some form of super shock absorption, allowing him to tank All Mights Punches.

All Might had quickly figured this out and instead of punching him, he put the man in a chokehold and knocked him out. He then raised his fist as a police officer came and put the man in special cuffs, winking at the camera pointed at him.

Katsuki and Izumi were cheering as he raised his fist, gushing about how they wanted to be heroes as well. This was until they heard a loud bang come from Izuku's room, followed by cheering from multiple sources. Inko paled. She recognised the type of boom. She knew there were 2 Izuku's in the room. Add those together, and she knew what he had done.

It was confirmed when he practically kicked his door down and dragged a Blonde Izuku with dark red eyes out into the lounge room. "Everyone! It is my pleasure to introduce you to…" Izuku did a little drum roll on the table. **"BOOM-ZUKU!"**

As he said the very telling name, Boom-zuku raised his palm up to the ceiling and let off tiny explosions. Izumi was stunned before she started to cheer as well. Katsuki looked at him like a madman, grinning in a way that would have terrified anyone else.

"Izuku. You know what we have to do now right?" Inko shuddered at the tone Katsuki was using. He sounded calm. Katsuki was never calm. Izuku gave him a grin right back. "YES! We need to do some testing!" Izuku struck a pose, foot up on the table, finger pointed towards the front door. _"TO THE PARK!"_

Inko sighed as the children got ready and ran out the front door. She called Mitsuki and notified her of the situation, before following the children down the stairs. She knew that if they didn't have SOME supervision they could very well destroy the park.

The children raced to the park and Izuku started to set up some tests for Boom-zuku and Katsuki to complete. The 2 Explosion Quirk wielders looked similar. It was like if you put Izuku's body, and coloured it with Katsuki's colours. The main difference was the way they held themselves. Katsuki was tall and confident, and Boom-zuku was like Izuku prime, a little hunched over, focused.

"Alright my test participants!" Izuku walked in front of the 2 boys with a flourish. He was holding 2 targets and placed them 15 ft away from the boys. "Try to hit these targets! Keep the explosion as targeted as possible, we don't want to destroy our testing area!" Inko sighed, he was worried about destroying the park, but for the entirely wrong reasons.

Katsuki went first. He willed the explosion to be as targeted as he could, and while the cone was smaller, it still left scorch marks all over the place. The target was decimated. It was made from a bunch of different materials to see how they reacted to the explosions. All of the lower end materials were gone, the middle-end was from lightly to heavily damaged, and the top of the line stuff that Izuku had scavenged was almost completely intact.

Izuku took a few minutes to write down test results as Katsuki helped Inko do a bit of clean up of the area around them. Boom-zuku was staring at his palms with an odd smile, one that looked amazed, intrigued, concerned. It was the signature 'i have an idea' look that Izuku always had on his face.

Katsuki noticed the look and sighed. "What is it Boom-zuku? I'd know that dumb look anywhere, what's your idea?" Boom-Zuku looked over at him with a grin. He was flexing his hands as he stretched. "Your hands are blast-resistant right Kachaan?"

Katsuki laughed and nodded. "Hell yeah, they are! How else would they stand up to my awesome powers?" Boom-zuku nodded, grinning more than ever. He pulled out his notebook [It was cloned as well since it was on Izuku's person] drew a quick diagram.

It was a theory on how to improve Katsuki's aim by limiting the cone the explosion could spread out into. He walked over to the testing area and placed one hand in a circle on the other palm that was facing the target. Katsuki could see Boom-zuku's hands lighting up like his did for his bigger blasts, and quickly dragged Izuku prime out of the way.

The explosion went off, and instead of spreading out and scorching the area around them, it shot forward like a laser, blasting a hole into the target and scorching a tree about 30ft past it. Izuku and Boom-zuku squealed and started to write down the results in Izuku Prime's notebook together.

"These results are perfect! It seems like the capability is about the same, it's just Boom-zuku has much less experience with it!" Izuku was shaking with excitement as he bowed towards Boom-zuku before shaking his hand and re-absorbing the boy.

Katsuki and Izumi yelped at this, they had been wary of allowing Izuku to make and reabsorb clones ever since the incident, but Izuku seemed fine as long as they didn't allow any other clones to exist for _5 years_ before absorption.

Izuku looked back at them and gave them a thumbs up. As the memories of using the Quirk flooded back to Izuku, he started writing notes like crazy in his book. He was muttering at a million miles a minute, and the others could only pick up a few words.

After a while, he grabbed what remained of his targets, packed them up, and started walking home. The others followed him chatting about the experiments. Katsuki was just as excited as Izuku was. Izuku could now make him the perfect sparring partner. An exact copy of his Quirk to compete with.

Izuku was gushing about how awesome it was to be able to give his clones Quirks from other people before he seemed to have a revelation. "I need more blood samples! And either a faster or more DNA scanners!"

Inko sighed. She knew that this was all Izuku would be asking for for the next few years, and she fully supported it, she just might not be able to afford it. Little did she know, that Izuku was about to get all the help he ever needed to be a great hero, all because of the man that had watched the tests from the park.

A blond man who's attention Izuku had captured.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys!

Sorry for this not being a new chapter, I know its been quite a while.

**I would just like to announce that I am putting this fic on an official Hiatus. **I am just not feeling up to writing the fic anymore at this point. The fic just doesn't make me happy like my others do. So until further notice, I will not be working on it. Honestly, nothing really changes from here on out.

Thanks for reading this fic, and all my others! I'll include links to my other fics if you want to give them a go.

Level Playing Field

Restless

Just Stop for a Moment

Don't Think about It

Blessed be the Quirkless

See you guys later!


End file.
